1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module package, and more particularly, to a camera module package which can reduce the time required for a packaging process by connecting an image sensor to a board using screen printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, personal mobile devices, such as electronic devices, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are provided with additional features, as well as their main features and functions. Of late, camera features have been increasingly adopted in a variety of electronic devices.
Camera modules, now considered one of the most basic features, are in development in line with the continuing development of mobile communications devices. To address the increasing need of the market, camera modules with more functions are in demand.
The expansion of the market has caused more manufacturers to produce camera modules, thus increasing price competition. Therefore, a reduction in loss rates in camera module manufacturing costs and yields may be considered to determine the price competitiveness of manufacturers.
Image sensors, which play a pivotal role in camera modules, are electrically connected to circuit components via conductive wires (generally, gold wires) by using chip-on-board (COB) packaging.
However, COB packaging has limitations in that pads are interconnected one by one in sequential order, after the image sensor is placed in position.
Although the development of camera equipment has contributed to reducing the time consumed in interconnecting contact pads, this reduction in time is limited because sensors with higher pixel resolution and higher performance require more pads to be connected.
COB packaging is performed, with circuit components grouped into a single array. At this time, a long process time for wire bonding may increase defects caused by foreign bodies, which have a significant influence on the yield of camera modules.
Long period of image sensor exposure to the outside environment may increase defects caused by foreign bodies. Therefore, reducing the duration of this exposure time is considered crucial in yield management.
Particularly, as demand for low-priced camera modules is growing and the market of such low-priced camera modules has now matured, the need has arisen to reduce production costs and execute the process of packaging at the highest possible rate.
Therefore, techniques are required which can simplify the structure and reduce the size of camera modules and manufacturing costs, with regard to the process of packaging.